


Going Back to the Cabin in the Trees

by TheTyger



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although you won't see them, they're always around,</p><p>Ghosting through the darkness with barely a sound.</p><p>A poetry collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the Grim Rangers

Although you won't see them, they're always around,

Ghosting through the darkness with barely a sound.

A mottled green cowl and a flash of dark eyes,

A quiver with twenty-four enemies' lives.

To those who don't know them, they're a secretive band,

And rumors of sorcery ravage the land.

But if you're so lucky to go back to the roots,

You may know that the Chocho does NOT play a lute,

That behind the grim Rangers, the Crown's eyes and ears,

Lie warm cabins and coffees that last through the years.


	2. The Truth of the Wood

There are tales running rampant in Northern fiefs 'bout a sorcerer deep in the forest,

With flashing lights and haunting sounds and a warrior in the mist;

The villagers cower and lock their doors whenever his name is spoken,

And never to go near Grimsdell Wood is every child's wish.

But if you keep your wits about to see through the deception,

You just may find that everything is not quite as it seems;

That deep inside Malkallam's realm you may find Healer's Clearing,

Where all those with deformities redeem their hopes and dreams.

From those who know of Malcolm's place, you'll never hear a word,

As smoke and mirrors shield them from the world they had to flee;

But in this hidden sanctuary all good-hearted are welcome

To the place where Healer Malcolm takes them in and sets them free.


	3. Araluen's Heir

A mottled-cloaked messenger rides through the night,

Bearing news of the princess heir's last desperate fight;

The king's bitter tears will fall without end,

As tales of a serving girl pass among friends.

The sole survivor of a fatal attack,

The golden-haired Evanlyn blurs the bare facts;

For though all signs point to Cassandra's fall,

Wasn't the servant red-haired after all?


	4. Tribute To The Ranger Horses

I may be small, but I'm faster than wind,

You'd almost think I was born with wings!

Remember the codeword before you can ride,

Otherwise you may find yourself on your behind.

Feed me lots of apples, they won't make me fat,

You and I both know that Halt's wrong about that.

We all are affectionate, sweet and kind,

A better friend you'd be hard-pressed to find.

We'll run to the ends of the earth and then more,

We are the horses of the Ranger Corps.


	5. Sacrifice

We both made our sacrifice  
To set the bridges all aflame;  
Captured, ships are Northern-bound,  
And hearing friends scream out our names.

We labored night and day and waited,  
Out of chances, lost on light;  
And finally with the aid we needed,  
Fled into the frozen night.

We huddled in the lonely cabin,  
Seeking warmth that's not from leaves;  
Me hunting and watching over,  
You relearning how to be.

So face the night, I'm right behind you,  
Find some trust and don't lose faith;  
While we remain strong and sharp-minded,  
We will never be their slaves.


	6. Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Going back to the cabin in the trees  
> Going back to the creek beneath the hill.  
> There's a girl used to live there when I left  
> But I doubt she'll be waiting for me still."  
> \- The Kings of Clonmel, John Flanagan

This hundredth draw the bowstring breaks  
And with it so do you,  
Your blood's run cold from listening to the screams;  
When every speck of light goes black  
And with it every hope,  
No glowing moss to chase your darkest dreams.

This hundredth mug of coffee gone  
And with it goes all warmth,  
Your trembling hands grip tighter to the cloak;  
You faded into trees again and with you went your faith,  
Soft whinnies echo words you never spoke.

Come home, come home, ride faster still,  
Hang up your shadowed hoods;  
Find peace again as it comes in sight,  
the Cabin in the Woods.


End file.
